In a manufacture of an electronic device such as a semiconductor device or a flat panel display, cleaning is performed with pure water or an organic solvent, and the like.
Here, if an interval (pitch dimension of lines in a line-space pattern) of an irregular pattern is 40 nm or less, a capillary force is generated and a convex section of the irregular pattern may be collapsed when the pure water or the organic solvent and the like used in a cleaning process is dried.
Thus, in order to suppress the collapse of the convex section of the irregular pattern, a technique using a sublimable material is proposed.
In the technique using the sublimable material, after cleaning a workpiece, melted sublimable material or a solution including the sublimable material is applied to a surface of the workpiece such as a substrate and the surface is cooled or solidified by removing the solvent, thereafter, the sublimable material is removed from the surface of the workpiece by heating the surface under the atmosphere pressure or under a reduced pressure.
In this case, if the solution and the like containing the sublimable material are applied to the surface of the workpiece using a single-wafer spin method, it is possible to appropriately make a thickness of a layer containing the sublimable material. However, if the single-wafer spin method is used, there is a problem that productivity is low.
Meanwhile, if a batch processing method for immersing a plurality of workpieces at a time using the solution containing the sublimable material and the like is used, productivity can be improved. However, when the batch processing is used, it is difficult to appropriately make the thickness of the layer containing the sublimable material.
Thus, it is desirable to develop a technique in which it is possible to appropriately make the thickness of the layer containing the sublimable material and to improve the productivity.